


Surrender

by Britpacker



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8064910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britpacker/pseuds/Britpacker
Summary: Some people are trained not to give up without a fight. And some things can defeat even the strictest education.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** PWP in drabble form.

"C'mon, darlin', let go. I gotcha."

The Armoury Officer resisted, hackles raised. Pressing against his restraints he bit back the cries, the pleas.

Malcolm Reed weakened, back arched, eyes ablaze with need. Full lips suckled his nipple; teeth nipped, pulling the small nub to painful hardness. Leathery palms swept his naked length, capable fingers pausing to pull, pinch and press. His professional self might baulk, but the officer was powerless against the man. "Trip, please!"

"I love it when you beg."

A hot mouth stopped the inevitable objection. A hand grasped his aching cock.

Lieutenant joined lover in joyous surrender.


End file.
